Forecasting is often a difficult and cumbersome task. Typically forecasting involves substantial and complicated research. After the research is complete, the forecaster must input the forecasts into a machine one by one. The input of a large amount of forecast data is tedious and wastes valuable time and resources.
Generally, a forecasting system requires as many forecasts as possible in order to work properly. Given the daunting task of having to input a large number of forecasts individually, forecasting systems usually lack the requisite amount of information necessary to generate an accurate prediction. As such, current forecasting systems are inadequate.
In addition, forecasting systems are usually not integrated with the research that must be performed. Typically, a forecaster is required to switch between systems in order to research and forecast. The lack of an integrated research and forecast tool generates numerous errors and frustration on the part of the user.
What is needed is a system and method that can provide research and allow a user to provide and obtain forecasts in an efficient manner. What is further needed is a system and device that can gather and manipulate numerous forecasts to generate a desired result.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.